Procurando Remo
by Stardust Ziggy
Summary: As vencedoras do Oscar e criadoras de O bolo do Sirius e Slash-Making Off trazem das profundezas do lago PROCURANDO REMO, uma aventura fantástica que levará você até a Sala do Diretor, um mundo mágico de tirar o fôlego. Em DVD e Blu-Ray.
1. Menu

**PROCURANDO**

**REMO**

**Introdução**

_**Iniciar fanfic**_

**Bônus Especial**

**Seleção de cenas**

**Configuração **

** Idiomas** [link]

(espanhol, _português_, inglês)

**Legendas**

(espanhol, inglês, português, _nenhuma_)

**NA:** Essa é uma das minhas fics mais esquisitas, mas eu espero que gostem. Quem gostou de Procurando Nemo, posso garantir que vai gostar de Procurando Remo...

Aê, estou aprendendo a postar coisas aqui... mas eu acho que não sei atualizar e colocar novos capítulos, então é essencial que alguém comente me ensinando...

Não, sério. Ensinem mesmo.

E, bom, quem tem o dvd do Procurando Nemo, bem sabe que tem um peixinho lá pelos idiomas, e se você selecioná-lo, o tubarão Bruce vai dizer coisas interessantes...

Certo, acho que é isso.


	2. Perdendo Remo

**Capítulo 1**

**Perdendo Remo**

_(desde "pais de primeira viagem" até "nemo se perde")_

Ele enfiou outro sapo de chocolate na boca e jogou a figurinha para trás, desinteressado. Já tinha pelo menos cinco Dumbledores, e nenhum deles trazia alguma informação que já não soubesse.

- Pontas, quantos anos tem Dumbledore? – Sirius perguntou engolindo o sapo e tirando da mochila um brinquedo trouxa.

- Não sei... – Tiago respondeu distraído. – Sandro da Lufa-Lufa disse que ele já deve ter uns cem anos...

Antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse sugerir outro número, o retrato da Mulher Gorda girou e dois rapazes entraram, um baixo e gordo agitando uma varinha e murmurando encantamentos e outro mais alto e positivamente mais magro, dando instruções impacientes e carregando um livro espantosamente grosso.

- Não, Pedro, o movimento não é esse! O movimento que você precisa está nos seus ombros... – Remo explicou segurando o braço de Pedro para evitar a besteira que logo viria.

- É, Rabicho, os ombros, os ombros! – repetiu Sirius do sofá, brincando com sua raquete presa a uma bola. Ouviu-se um bocejo vindo de um displicente rapaz acomodado em uma cadeira, com os pés apoiados na mesa.

- Aluado, esquece, ele não vai aprender. Quer saber, Rabicho? As gatinhas não gostam de meninos que não sabem fazer feitiços redutores. Vai acabar sem namorada . – disse Tiago terminando outro origami e largando no tampo já cheio de dobraduras.

- Namorada? – repetiu Pedro confuso, pensando em como um feitiço redutor o ajudaria a arranjar uma namorada.

- Sim senhor. Namorada. Elas gostam de garotos jeitosos. – Tiago continuou conjurando mais um papel quadrado de uma pilha.

- É. Se você tratasse dessas espinhas, pensasse em emagrecer e desse um jeito nesse cabelo sem graça... – Sirius apontou.

- Ei, meu metabolismo é lento, eu não tenho culpa por ser gordo! – Pedro protestou chateado, levando a mão à barriga avantajada.

- Tá, tá, isso não chega a ser um problema. Mas eu conheço um feitiço pra dar um jeito nesse seu cabelo sem corte. – prosseguiu Sirius.

- Mesmo? Ensina para mim! – Pedro pediu animado.

- E lá vou eu de novo... – Sirius fingiu desapontamento e se levantou para dar a sua aula - Certo, é fácil. Você só tem que movimentar a varinha assim e girar os pulsos, não o braço, os pulsos. E diga as palavras certas... – Sirius começou a explicar.

Alguns minutos depois, Pedro estava pronto para ter seu topete descolado. Tiago pulou da cadeira ansioso e pousou no sofá para assistir a transformação de Pedro em um novo e moderno homem.

- Minha vez... – ele disse fazendo exatamente os movimentos que Sirius havia feito, parecia até que ia dar certo.

- Boa sorte. – disseram Tiago e Remo, o primeiro começando a fazer um cavalo de papel e o segundo abaixando os olhos para um livro extremamente grosso.

Pedro continuou concentrado na magia. Murmurava o encantamento tentando se lembrar de tudo que Sirius explicara. O movimento dos ombros... não, dos pulsos. O movimento não é esse! Ou é? Antes que Pedro percebesse que tipo de malabarismo fazia com sua varinha, o objeto saltou de sua mão e caiu na mesa, lançando um raio verde diretamente na testa de Remo.

- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! – e o grito foi ficando cada vez mais baixo até sumir. Juntamente com Remo.

- Caramba, Pedro! – exclamou Tiago assustado, amassando um cavalo de papel sem querer. – Você _desintegrou_ o Aluado!

- Só... – concordou Sirius sem reação. Os três olharam para a poltrona onde o outro estava há segundos atrás. Agora lá só jaziam as roupas e a varinha do infeliz, tristemente colocadas no assento, as calças encimadas pelo livro grosso que Remo lia.

- Cacete. – fizeram os três, começando a se desesperar.

- Ele morreu? – Pedro perguntou num tom baixo.

- Não, ele apenas FOI DESINTEGRADO! – exclamou Tiago, a última parte gritada impiedosamente na orelha de Pedro.

- Quietos, bando de inúteis... estão ouvindo isso? – Sirius interrompeu de repente, apurando os ouvidos, Tiago e Pedro pararam de discutir.

- Tô! – disse Pedro finalmente.

- Vem do sapato! – exclamou Tiago com seus ouvidos de ciborgue.

Os três se deitaram no chão e encostaram os ouvidos no sapato de Remo.

- _Pedro, seu idiota!_– a voz de Remo assustadoramente aguda.

- Ele virou uma meia! – concluiu Pedro assustado.

- Pare de ser tonto, Pedro, sou eu, _dentro_ da meia – disse Remo tirando uma cabeça minúscula de dentro da meia.

- Você não está morto! – surpreendeu-se Tiago.

Os três pararam para admirar o acontecimento. Remo, de acordo com os cálculos rápidos dos três, deveria estar com míseros oito centímetros.

- Se eu estivesse morto, seria o último a ficar sabendo. – Remo disse. Ele se esticou para fora do sapato, ainda se agarrando à meia, e alcançou um ingresso já inválido para o show de uma famosa banda bruxa. Logo, Remo escorregou do sapato, vestindo toscamente o ingresso.

- Preciso que me aumentem de novo.

- Está brincando! Você ficou uma gracinha! – exclamou Sirius sorridente, arrancando alguns olhares confusos dos amigos.

- Precisamos identificar o feitiço que Rabicho usou. – disse Tiago sabiamente, olhando para Pedro, que se encolheu envergonhado.

- Eu não sei o que eu usei.... – ele disse baixo.

Remo deu um soco na própria testa e passou a mão pelos cabelos num sinal de nervosismo. Parou imediatamente: notou que seus cabelos estavam repicados e curtos.

- Sirius! – ele exclamou frustrado.

- Vamos levá-lo pra Ala-Hospitalar – Tiago disse rindo. Sirius não comentar que achara Remo um tanto atraente com o novo corte de cabelo.

- Ah, desculpe, vamos. – Sirius pegou Remo na mão e foi até o buraco da mulher gorda, que se abriu sem que ninguém empurrasse. Alice estava entrando.

- Oi, Sirius. – ela cumprimentou. - O que tem aí? – logo abaixando os olhos para a mão em concha de Sirius.

- Nada. – ele respondeu jogando Remo para trás, num impulso mal controlado de manter Remo longe daquela menina curiosa.

Remo foi voando pelo Salão e caiu, por sorte, no decote do suéter de Marlene, que, por sorte, estava descendo as escadas do dormitório feminino naquele exato momento.

- Ui! – ela exclamou se virando para a parede para tirar o que quer que fosse do seu sutiã. Alice abriu um sorriso interessado.

- O que é? – ela perguntou do outro lado do Salão.

- Ah, é muito fofo! – Marlene disse levando o mini-Remo até a amiga, desviando de Sirius. Ela mostrou para Alice, que teve a mesma reação (ah, que coisinha mais fofinha!).

- Vamos mostrar para Maria! Ela vai adorar.

- É, vamos. – Marlene respondeu saindo do Salão, acariciando o topo da cabeça de Remo com o indicador.

- Não, esperem, garotas...isso aí é...nosso. – Tiago tentou alcançar as duas, mas não conseguiu. Ele se virou para Sirius.

- Você é idiota? – ele e Pedro perguntaram.

- ... foram os… reflexos involuntários... – Sirius respondeu constrangido. – Certo, gente, esquece os reflexos, temos que impedir que elas transformem Remo no mais novo queridinho das garotas.

_...Somewhere beyond the sea  
Somewhere waitin' for me  
My lover stands on golden sand  
And watches the ships that go sailin'..._

Ziggy Stardust e Paups apresentam...

Produzido por Paups e Ziggy Stardust

Dirigido por Ziggy Stardust

PROCURANDO REMO

_... It's far beyond the star  
It's near beyond the moon  
I know beyond a doubt  
My heart will lead me there soon_

_..._

musica por Frank Sinatra

direção artística por Paups


	3. O Banana

Sirius, Tiago e Pedro se precipitaram pelo corredor depois de alguns segundos entalados no buraco da Mulher-gorda, numa tentativa frustrada e desesperada de agarrar Marlene pela gola das vestes. Ao pousarem cambaleando no corredor deserto, a sineta anunciando o fim do período distraiu os rapazes, fazendo-os esquecer por alguns segundos o porquê de estarem lá. Os corredores começavam a se apinhar de gente.

Tiago focou os cabelos esvoaçantes de Marlene com a mesma expressão que focava o pomo em uma partida decisiva de quadribol. Imediatamente se atirou na multidão, navegando habilmente atrás de Marlene. Pedro tomou fôlego e foi seguindo o rastro de Tiago. Sirius, por sua vez, pagou caro por pensar demais: no momento em que resolveu seguir os amigos, a fenda de pessoas já havia se fechado e o rapaz acabou com a cara no peito largo e duro do maior Lufo que já havia visto na vida. Ainda se não bastasse, Sirius quicou, rodopiou e só parou quando bateu com a cabeça numa coluna inconveniente e escorregou para o chão, com as idéias baralhadas.

- Tá na contramão, idiota – o Lufo disse grosseiro, retomando seu caminho.

- Desculpe, tenho que achar o meu amigo, o Feno... – Sirius justificou confuso. O grandalhão já havia sumido, dando lugar para um Tiago impaciente.

- Sirius, você viu as duas? A Alice e a Marlene? Vamos logo, seu banana...

Aquilo despertou alguma reminiscência em Sirius.

- As garotas? É! Eu vi as garotas! Elas foram...elas foram por ali! – Sirius exclamou apontando para o fim do corredor, se levantando imediatamente.

- Então está esperando o quê? – e Tiago puxou Pedro e começaram a seguir Sirius, agora com mais facilidade, que os corredores se esvaziaram na mesma velocidade que se encheram.

Sirius seguiu saltitando até o final do corredor, ziguezagueando e cantarolando. Então se virou desconfiado.

- Querem parar de me seguir?! – ele disse para os outros dois.

- Quê? – Tiago estranhou. Não estavam procurando as garotas?

- É, você mesmo... – Sirius disse olhando em volta - Quer brigar, é? Quer? Cai dentro...ai, que medinho dele... – ele se posicionou pronto para uma briga, desafiando Tiago como se não soubesse que aquele era seu melhor amigo.

- Sirius, qual é a sua, a gente estava procurando as garotas. – Tiago protestou recuando. Sirius pareceu se iluminar.

- As garotas? É! Eu via as garotas...elas foram...por ali! – Sirius disse outra vez, apontando para outro corredor deserto. Dessa vez, Tiago pareceu zangado.

- Sirius, você tá ficando maluco? Você já disse para onde elas estão indo. Você bateu a cabeça? – Tiago se estressou.

- Ai não... – Sirius fez. "Bater a cabeça" o fez lembrar de onde havia surgido aquele calombo dolorido um palmo acima da nuca.

- O quê? – Pedro perguntou.

- Bati...agora eu lembro...bem ali. – e Sirius apontou para a coluna onde havia batido a cabeça.

- Não acredito... – resmungou Tiago. – Tá, mas agora não importa, a gente dá um jeito nesse seu cabeção depois...vamos atrás delas. – e ele se virou para seguir seu caminho.

Mas foi a sua vez de dar com a cara num peito largo e duro.

- Oi...- uma voz assustadoramente grave cumprimentou - Meu nome é Lúcio. – era Lúcio Malfoy, falando com seu habitual tom arrastado.

- Nós sabemos. – os três responderam cautelosamente.

- Tudo bem...eu já entendi...porque confiar num sonserino? – ele disse se afastando, dando a (maravilhosa) impressão de que tinha desistido de falar com os três. Mas ele se virou de novo, assustando os três com um sorriso malvado.

- O que um trio de grifinórios está fazendo aqui há essa hora? – ele perguntou.

- Nada! A gente não tá fazendo nada! Na verdade, a gente nem tá aqui... – Pedro respondeu tentando escapar da conversa de Lúcio, agarrando os amigos discretamente pelo cotovelo e tentando recuar. Lúcio riu.

- Legal! Mas será que vocês não querem ir para uma reunião...

- Tipo uma festa? – interrompeu Sirius animado.

- É! Tipo uma festa. - respondeu Lúcio.

- É, realmente muito legal, bacana, um convitão, mas a gente tem que ir. – Tiago disse quase educadamente.

- Não, eu não aceito isso como resposta, vocês vão ser os meus acompanhantes...

E Lúcio abraçou os três pelos ombros e guiou-os até as masmorras, onde entraram numa salinha escura, com as paredes cobertas por estantes, que por sua vez estavam cobertas por balões de vidro cheios com líquidos coloridos e borbulhantes.

- Olha, parecem balões...que festão, hein? – disse Sirius olhando para os frascos.

- É, só não é muito legal quando eles estouram... – Lúcio respondeu rindo.

Ele largou os três em algumas carteiras da sala, então os garotos notaram que havia mais sonserinos no recinto. O primeiro deles era, como Lúcio, do sétimo ano, alto e fortão, com sobrancelhas espessas e rosto largo. O outro era magro, com o rosto fino e arrogante, as sobrancelhas arqueadas e o nariz comprido traçavam o perfeito perfil de garoto-encrenca. O maior abraçava um primeiranista grifinório assustado e trêmulo pelo ombro.

Lúcio foi até a frente da sala e tocou um sininho na mesa do professor.

- Hoje a reunião está oficialmente inaugurada. Nós chegamos ao passo cinco: trazer um amigo. Aubrey, McNair, trouxeram os seus? - Lúcio falou.

- Sim! – respondeu o fortão levantando o braço do grifinório do primeiro ano, parecendo feliz por tamanha conquista.

- Aubrey? – Lúcio repetiu.

- Ah...eu sem querer confundi meu amigo e...petrifiquei lá no quarto andar. – Aubrey se desculpou constrangido. Lúcio não se abalou, como se esperasse que aquilo acontecesse.

- Tudo bem amigão! Pode ficar com um dos meus. – ele disse sorrindo.

- Valeu, Malfoy! – e Aubrey puxou Tiago mais pra perto. Nenhum dos três estava entendendo o que estava acontecendo.

- Agora, antes de mais nada, o nosso dilema. – Lúcio disse ajustando a postura e colocando a mão sobre o peito. Os outros dois sonserinos fizeram o mesmo. O primeiranista assustado aproveitou a devoção de McNair ao dilema e escorregou para fora da sala.

- _Eu sou um sonserino legal. E não um ignorante "atacador" de grifinórios. Se eu quiser modificar essa imagem, eu tenho que me modificar. Os grifinórios são amigos, e não brinquedos. _– todos eles ditaram.

- Eu sou o Lúcio.

- Oi, Lúcio. – todos cumprimentaram monotonamente.

- E eu não ataco um grifinório há três semanas. – ele disse orgulhoso. Todos aplaudiram.

- Você é minha inspiração! – um deles gritou.

- Então, alguém tem algo a falar? – Lúcio perguntou oferecendo seu lugar na frente da sala.

- Eu! – gritou Sirius indo até o lugar de Lúcio. O sonserino se sentou numa carteira.

- Meu nome é Sirius... – Sirius começou educado.

- Oi, Sirius.

- E...eu acho que nunca ataquei um grifinório. Hãa. – ele disse soltando uma risadinha nervosa.

Todo o público fez silêncio e, um segundo depois, começaram a aplaudir com entusiasmo.

- Puxa, tô aliviado por botar isso pra fora...

- Próximo! – gritou Aubrey. Todos olharam para Tiago.

- Quem? Ah, eu não tenho problemas... – Tiago resmungou resistindo em sua carteira.

- Não assume. – bufaram os sonserinos empurrando o pobre coitado para frente da sala.

- Bom, meu nome é Tiago e... eu gosto da Lílian Evans, mas ela me odeia...

- Nascida trouxa, só pode ser... – cochichou Lúcio para os amigos, que concordaram discretamente com a cabeça.

- ...Vou parar na sala do diretor de três em três aulas...

Todos abafaram uma exclamação.

-...geralmente porque ataquei um sonserino idiota.

Lúcio já erguia as mãos para aplaudir educadamente, quando a mensagem finalmente chegou a seus ouvidos. Uma expressão assassina cobriu seu rosto e os meninos puderam jurar que as pupilas do sonserino aumentaram absurdamente como a de um animal.

- Hoje eu vou jantar um grifinório! – ele urrou com fúria, avançando em Tiago. Aubrey e McNair o seguraram pelo braço.

- Não, Lúcio! _Você é um sonserino legal!_

- É trauma de infância, ele não conheceu o pai! – Aubrey justificou para os grifinórios que encaravam Lúcio, estupefatos.

Lúcio rugiu.

- CORRE! – berrou Sirius pulando as carteiras para chegar até Tiago, agarrar o amigo pela gola e sair correndo com Pedro.

Lúcio deu uma guinada violenta que os colegas mal puderam conter; e o susto de Pedro foi tanto que o garoto se atirou para trás, batendo as costas na estante de balões coloridos. Tiago o agarrou e puxou para fora da sala antes que fosse atingido por um balão de vidro particularmente grande, trancando os sonserinos lá dentro.

McNair e Aubrey conseguiram acalmar Malfoy fazendo o amigo se sentar numa carteira, mas agora os sonserinos tinham outras preocupações.

- Malfoy...

- Que é?

Lúcio, Aubrey e McNair levantaram os olhos para a estante, que caiu derrubando os frascos e misturando seus conteúdos no chão.

BOOM.

Tiago, Sirius e Pedro ouviram a explosão e saíram correndo de volta para o Saguão.


	4. Detentos

As garotas levaram Remo no bolso (sem realmente saber que aquilo era uma coisa viva e pensante) até Maria, na biblioteca. A menina teve a mesma reação que as outras duas e ainda teve a pachorra de conjurar uma roupinha que ela julgou "muito mais bonitinha e adequada". Era um macacão de palhaço laranja e branco; Remo não viu a menor graça nele, mas as meninas alegaram que combinava muito mais com o cabelinho de pierrô da criaturinha (e Remo não pode deixar de se deprimir ao escutar que tinha cabelo de palhaço). Então, ele foi enfiado no bolso de Marlene outra vez, e a última coisa que pôde ouvir foi...

- Vamos mostrar pra Deb, ela adora essas coisas.

E as garotas se dirigiram a sabe-se lá onde.

Entraram em uma sala com paredes cobertas por espelhos, ocupada por mais sete pessoas. Um gorducho da Corvinal de cabelos castanhos arrepiados com muito gel; um magricela da Lufa-lufa que insistia em deixar tudo em perfeita ordem; uma garota aparentemente maluca da Corvinal que conversava com o próprio reflexo; outro rapaz da Lufa-lufa, loiro com cara de bobo, que insistia em estourar todas as bolhas de sabão que soltava com a própria varinha; um sonserino de família francesa que se ocupava em polir a varinha com um lenço bordado com um luxuoso brasão; outra corvinal que lia um livro sobre tecnologias trouxas e, por último, um único grifinório com uma cicatriz enorme de um lado do rosto, expressão séria que esbanjava liderança.

- Olá, pessoal – Alice cumprimentou todos. Deb, a garota morena que conversava com o reflexo, jogou um longo rabo de cavalo para trás e se aproximou das amigas.

- Achamos uma coisa legal... – Marlene disse tirando Remo do bolso e mostrando para todos. Deb soltou um grunhido que Remo reconheceu como o barulho que as garotas faziam quando achavam alguma coisa "muito bonitinha".

- Ohh! – fizeram todos.

- Om, coitadinho, ele tá morrendo de medo. – disse Deb com voz de bebê. – fofinho, se você precisar de alguma coisa, é só falar com a Tia Deb. Sou eu! E se ela não estiver aqui, você pede pra minha irmã, a Flo.

Ela se virou para o próprio reflexo e o cumprimentou.

- Oi, Flo! Tudo bem, como vai?... Não escuta o que ela diz não, ela é doida. – Deb confessou pra Remo depois.

- De onde você vem, miúdo? – perguntou o gorducho da Corvinal, com uma voz grossa.

- Da Grifinória – respondeu Remo sem muita certeza da resposta que deveria dar.

- Grifinória? Ah! Ele deve estar sujo de...poeira grifinória! – disse o magricela da Lufa-lufa. – Rápido, Jacques! A higienização!

- _Oui_. – disse Jacques, o sonserino, parando imediatamente a sua limpeza na varinha, e indo até Remo enquanto puxava outro lenço bordado do bolso. Antes que Remo pudesse protestar, Jacques começou a esfregá-lo no lenço como se fosse um soldadinho de chumbo coberto de poeira.

- Redondezas vermelhas! – anunciou o corvinal.

- Uau, e como é lá? – perguntou o lufo, parando de estourar bolhas para ouvir.

- ...redondo e vermelho. – Remo respondeu meio confuso.

- Eu sabia!

- Eu encontrei isso lutando para sobreviver no Salão Comunal e salvei a vida dele... não podia deixar lá, né? – explicou Marlene, acariciando o topo da cabeça de Remo novamente, o que pro rapaz era um grande incômodo: era como se o balançassem de um lado para o outro o segurando pela cabeça.

- Não é _isso_, sou eu, e eu não sou um chaveiro. – implicou Remo com Marlene, mas ela e Alice ignoraram e foram embora, o deixando em cima de uma mesa de madeira comprida, como as das estufas, onde as plantas repousavam.

- Hã-hã, legal, moleque – elogiou o gordão, que atendia por "Bolota".

Então todos ouviram um barulho do lado de fora da sala, a Corvinal que lia o livro trouxa foi espiar pela fresta da porta.

- Oh! Ele vai usar chantagem emocional... – ela disse desapertando a curiosidade de todos os outros, exceto o grifinório com cara de líder. Os outros cinco se espremeram para espiar também.

- Chantagem emocional! Já começou? – Bolota perguntou curioso.

- Já, ele usou a do "tanto trabalho pra nada", um clássico.

- Acho que tá mais pra bronca mesmo... – o lufo magricela argumentou.

- Não, garotas do primeiro ano não choram com bronca... – Bolota disse – é chantagem.

- E o que ela fez? – perguntou o garoto das bolhas.

- Espirrou no quadro.

- O nariz humano é uma coisa nojenta...

Remo foi ver o que eles tanto comentavam, equilibrando-se na ponta da mesa, esticando o pescoço minúsculo para espiar pela porta. Filch ralhava com uma garota no corredor, e o distinto grupo tentava identificar que tipo de bronca a garota chorosa recebia.

Um setimanista desengonçado da Lufa-lufa chegou correndo e se enfiou na sala, afastando os colegas que se amontoavam na fresta da porta.

- E aí, gente, o que eu perdi?

- Chantagem emocional, um clássico. –a menina dos livros respondeu.

- Ela chorou?

- Chorou, você tinha que ver...

- Não, esses detentos são meus, pode sair daí! – Filch resmungou puxando o lufo recém chegado pela gola da camisa.

- Esses alunos intrometidos só não são piores que aqueles quatro...eu ainda pego esses com a autorização escrita de usar as correntes outra vez...ah, eu lembro da última vez que pude estalar o chicote no lombo de um sacana feito esses aí... – Filch saiu resmungando sozinho.

- Eu tava no primeiro ano quando ele pegou um engraçadinho feito aqueles quatro... coitado, ficou na enfermaria todo enfaixado por umas boas três semanas... – se lembrou Bolota.

- Mas...eu sou um dos quatro! – Remo exclamou.

- Tudo bem, guri, a gente dá um jeito.

O show terminou e todos se dispersaram. A corvinal, que atendia por Estela, se aproximou do líder grifinório.

- Ele é da grifinória, Gil, como você.


	5. Consciência

- Uau, que bela fuga... – disse Tiago arfando.

- É...bacana. – concordou Pedro.

- Vamos continuar procurando – falou Sirius se levantando do chão e tomando a frente do grupo, apesar de não se lembrar muito bem o que devia procurar.

- A gente não vai achar. Já era, a gente perdeu as garotas e a culpa é toda sua! – resmungou Tiago apontando para Sirius.

- Aii, enfezadinho da escola...quando a vida te decepciona, qual é a solução? – perguntou Sirius distraído, olhando dentro de um vaso ornamental que enfeitava o Saguão, como se pudesse achar o que quer que estivesse procurando em lugares banais. Tiago bufou.

- Eu não sei qual é a solução. – ele disse por fim.

- Continue a andar, continue a andar, continue a andar, andar, andar...para achar a solução:...andar. – Sirius começou a cantar com otimismo. Tiago bufou novamente e fechou a cara.

Os rapazes subiram as escadas novamente, passaram distraídos pelas ampulhetas das casas e retomaram os caminhos confusos dos corredores e escadarias de Hogwarts. Pedro parou de repente e olhou para uma porta pequena e velha, que nunca havia reparado antes.

- Porque não tentamos essa porta? – ele perguntou. Os amigos deram os ombros em sinal de indiferença e Tiago forçou a porta, que rangeu, mas logo abriu exibindo uma passagem baixa, sufocante e escura. Sirius entrou imeditamente.

- Uh...tá escuro aqui. – disse Pedro. – entrando por último. A porta se fechou sozinha em suas costas, rangendo sinistra e finalmente batendo com força.

- Tá todo mundo bem? – Tiago perguntou.

- AAH, alguma coisa me pegou! – exclamou Sirius soltando um gritinho agudo.

- Desculpa, fui eu! – disse Tiago.

- Ah...quem tá aí? – perguntou Sirius confuso.

- Sou eu, idiota, quem mais poderia ser? – respondeu Tiago impaciente.

- Hmm... – Sirius pensou, tentando imaginar quem poedria ser. - Você é a minha consciência?

- Sou. – Tiago respondeu grosseiro - Sou sua consciência. Aliás, faz um tempinho que a gente não se fala.

- Engraçado, as vezes a minha consciência tem a voz do Tiago.

- Sim, sim...agora me diz...tá vendo alguma coisa?

- Tô vendo...duas luzes...ô consciência, eu morri?

- Não, não, eu também tô vendo...

Tiago, Sirius e um silencioso Pedro focaram dois pontos redondos, que emitiam um brilho amarelado, belo e misterioso.

- Consciência...porque não acendemos as nossas varinhas? – sugeriu Sirius numa voz que não escondia o quanto estava encantado com o brilho.

- Boa idéia... – disse Pedro. Os três acenderam as varinhas e miraram para o lugar de onde vinham as duas luzes.

Duas pupilas verticais se estreitaram de forma sinistra e um brilho correu pelos pêlos de Madame Nora a medida que os mesmos se arrepiavam e a gata magra se curvava, pronta para o bote, chiando feito uma sirene.

- CORRE! – gritou Sirius começando a correr para onde eles achavam que poderia ser a saída. E bem, não era, então eles ficaram circulando e tropeçando pela sala por uns bons dez minutos, as luzes das varinhas tremendo como holofotes desgovernados, ora iluminando pés e pernas, ora flagrando a expressão de desespero dos rapazes...

- AHH! ELA ME PEGOU! – gritou Pedro com a gata agarrada na perna. Tiago mirou a varinha na gata e com um estampido e um miado rouco, ela voou para a escuridão. Mas logo se recuperou e apareceu correndo ligeira em direção aos joelhos de Tiago com a cara feia e peluda mais raivosa do que nunca.

- Pontas, manda esse treco de volta, senão o bicho pega!

POFF.

Tiago deu um pontapé muito bem dado em Madame Nora, que saiu rodopiando pelo ar. Sirius achou a saída do outro lado da sala e puxou Tiago e Pedro pela gola. Os dois saíram correndo e Sirius fechou a porta imediatamente.

- UHUL! – gritou Tiago satisfeito quando os três saíram da sala.

- Ninguém virou jantar, ninguém virou jantar... – Sirius e Pedro começaram a dançar e Tiago se empolgou também.

- Ninguém virou jantar, tá de dieta-aa... – Sirius continuou.

- Sirius! Vamos, acho que tenho uma idéia de onde ele está! – disse Pedro de repente, puxando os outros dois pelo corredor.

**NA: Manda esse treco de volta senão o bicho pega, o bicho pega... dema-ais. **

**Stardust Ziggy deseja aos senhores um feliz Natal e espera que todos se lembrem de seu aniversário (27/12), deixando um review bem bonitinho.**

**Ou não.**


	6. O Treinamento de Remo

Remo não conseguia pensar em como agradecer a Deb por convencer o grupo de que "o fofinho está cansadinho e precisa dormir", afinal, não agüentava mais a sensação de ter sua cabeça jogada de um lado para o outro enquanto ouvia que seu novo cabelo de palhaço era muito engraçadinho. Não reclamou quando foi enfiado num estojo de lápis aberto e se pôs a pensar se seus amigos o encontrariam naquela misteriosa sala onde Filch mantinha seus sentenciados até a hora da execução.

- _Remy...Remy_! – Jacques chamou. Remo demorou para lembrar que "Remy" só podia ser ele, considerando que não havia mais ninguém dentro de um estojo e que Jacques era orgulhoso demais para desistir de seu sotaque francês.

- _Suivre moi – _ele disse tirando Remo do estojo e colocando na mesa. Remo arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Siga-me – Jacques repetiu em inglês, rolando os olhos. Ele foi andando até Bolota, Gurgle, que gostava de limpeza, e Bolhas, que esperavam de pé no fim da mesa comprida, empunhando as varinhas. Gil apareceu e se posicionou na frente dos três.

- Diga o seu nome. – ele disse sério.

- Remo. – o outro respondeu reprimindo o riso. Eles já não sabiam seu nome?

- Irmão Bolota, prossiga. – Gil disse, e Bolota tomou o seu lugar. Estufou o peito e começou:

- Remo! Recém chegado dourado e vermelho! Você foi chamado ao crânio-baba-lava-pela-boca para se juntar a nós fraternalmente na irmandade da detenção! – ele disse com gestos largos. Se afastou por um instante e trouxe de uma estante próxima um crânio furado, aparentemente por uma bala trouxa, e deixou o mórbido objeto encima da mesa.

- Te queremos no clube. – Estela cochichou do outro lado da mesa, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos.

- Jura?

- Se você puder passar pelo...anel de fogo! – Bolota exclamou enfático, apontando para o crânio como se alguma coisa especial fosse acontecer. – ...acende o anel de fogo, o anel de fogo! – ele cochichou para Jacques.

- _Oui_ – ele disse se lembrando constrangido de seu papel, e apontou a varinha para o crânio, que começou a soltar bolhas vermelhas pela boca e pelos buracos dos olhos.

- O ANEL DE FOGO! – Bolota bradou finalmente.

- Bolhas, bolhinhas... – murmurou Bolhas ansioso para estourar todas aquelas bolhas. Deb o segurou pelo ombro.

Remo hesitou encarando as bolhas.

- Não tem outro jeito? Ele só tem cinco centímetros! – Estela disse preocupada.

Sete e meio, Remo corrigiu mentalmente. Com seus quase oito centímetros, era perfeitamente capaz de passar por bolhas selvagens. Passou correndo pelo jato de bolhas e, surpresa, saiu vivo e bem. Todos aplaudiram.

- De agora em diante, você será conhecido como... Minhoca! – disse Gil satisfeito.

- Minhoca, u-há-há! – saudaram todos.

- Bem vindo, irmão Minhoca! – continuou Gil.

- Minhoca, u-há-ha!

- Chega de Minhoca.

- Minhoca uh...ep...foi mal. – disse Gurgle se afastando constrangido.

- Ele é um de nós agora, concordam? – disse Gil.

- SIM! – todos concordaram.

- Não podemos mandá-lo para a morte. A nossa detenção é daqui a trinta minutos. Então? O que fazemos? – Gil começou com um tom de general que armava um plano de guerra de difícil execução.

Todos se entreolharam sem nenhuma idéia.

- Eu digo o que fazemos. A gente vai tirar ele daqui. Ele vai conseguir escapar. – Gil continuou.

- Escapar? Sério? – disse Remo.

- Gil, por favor, chega de planos de fuga... – disse Gurgle torcendo as mãos.

- Desculpe, mas é que eles nunca funcionam – concordou Deb.

-É, e porque esse seria diferente? – acrescentou Bolota.

- Porque a gente tem ele. – Gil respondeu apontando para Remo, como se fosse óbvio.

- Eu?

- Já viu a escrivaninha do Filch?

- Já.

- Tem uma falha na madeira da gaveta em que ele guarda a lista de detentos. Você é o único que pode entrar e sair daquela gaveta. A gente joga uma borracha para você, você entra lá pela fresta e apaga nossos nomes da lista, depois é só sair da sala e sair daqui como se nada tivesse acontecido, e Filch não terá registros. Fechamos a porta e saímos ilesos! Só precisamos que Bolota quebre alguma coisa no andar de cima, ele com certeza vai achar que foi o Pirraça. É infalível! Quem compra essa?

- Eu! – Bolota disse animado.

- Eu. – disse Jacques.

- Eeu! – disse Deb.

- Eu! – disse Bolhas.

- E-eu acho loucura. – disse Gurgle por fim. – sem ofender, garoto... mas você não é muito esquivo.

- Ele vai se dar bem, ele consegue...então, Minhoca? O que é que você acha?

- Ah. Topei. – ele concordou.

N/A: É, parece que a minha ÓTIMA memória para nomes de figurantes dos anos 70 que apareceram nos livros travou (mentira, ela nunca funcionou), então optei (optei nada, _tive de fazer_) a personificação dos peixinhos do aquário do filme.

E isso deu trabalho, tive de descobrir os nomes de _peixes_.

Porque se for copiar...

...copia direito, p...


	7. Impressões

- Vamos encontrar os condenados, quer saber pra onde vamos? Encontrar os condenados; quer que eu repita? Eu repito, nós vamos... – Pedro sabia de alguma forma que Marlene levara Remo até Deb, que desde a penúltima aula fora detida por brigar com um garoto que xingara sua "irmã" Flo de duplamente maluca. Marlene levara Remo para uma sala que os alunos gostavam de dizer que era para onde iam os condenados. Desde esta descoberta, ele e Sirius achavam muita graça em repetir a tal da sacada para que nunca mais esquecessem, o que começava a aborrecer muito Tiago. Afinal, nenhum deles sabia onde era essa tal sala dos condenados. Então ele viu, naquela escola deserta e vazia, um grupo de alunos do primeiro ano da Corvinal e saiu correndo desesperado atrás deles, Sirius e Pedro chegaram depois, Sirius cantarolando.

-Com licença... - os alunos olharam para ele assustados e saiam correndo – Eu estou tentando falar com vocês! – Tiago insistiu. - ...E eles foram embora. - Resmungou.

Sirius e Pedro chegaram ainda trocando o já tão óbvio e conhecido endereço.

-Ok, legal... Seguinte... – começou Tiago se virando para os amigos.

-Aham - Sirius e Pedro concordaram com a cabeça sorrindo, esperando a instrução.

-É que... Seria legal se daqui em diante eu pudesse ficar sem... Mais ninguém. – Tiago disse colocando na frase a maior dose de delicadeza que conseguiu.

-Ok. - responderam ainda sorrindo, sem sair do lugar.

-Então sem... Bom, não sem vocês, mas vocês já podem continuar seus caminhos... Sem mim. – ele concluiu esperando a reação dos amigos. Houve uma pausa.

-Ah? – fez Sirius.

-É, eu não tô a fim de te magoar... – ele colocou uma mão no ombro de Sirius.

-Quer que eu _vá embora_? - Sirius perguntou fazendo uma cara de choro (não aquela _fofinha_ que uma criança faz quando tem um _dodói_, mas aquela que todo mundo faz quando chora porque arrancou o siso).

-É, é... Entendeu, é que não dá mais pra atrasar, e você é um daqueles que atrasam. E é uma coisa positiva... Um monte de gente causa atraso. – e Tiago convenceu-se que Lílian estava certa sobre ele ser um rapaz completamente desprovido de delicadeza.

-Você não gosta de mim? - Ele interrompeu, ainda com a cara de siso-recém-arrancado-à-força.

-Não, é claro que gosto... E é por gostar que não te quero por perto... É uma controvérsia irracional... Ahn não chora... Eu gosto de você.

-Ei, você aí! Black, esse cara tá te incomodando? - o grupo de Corvinais do primeiro ano veio até eles, parecendo mais seguro ao ver que Sirius estava presente.

-Eu não sei... – Sirius sentiu uma latejada forte no galo em sua cabeça e seus pensamentos voltaram a baralhar. - Tá incomodando? – ele virou pra Tiago.

-Nós, não, não, a gente só tava... Ei, vocês sabem chegar na...

-Aê, 'mermão. A gente tava falando com o Black e não contigo. Sirius, você gosta de imitações? - Eles perguntaram para Sirius, deixando Tiago pensando em quando os corvinais passaram a falar como gângsteres americanos.

-Hm. – Sirius concordou timidamente.

-Ok, que nem no ensaio, pessoal - anunciou um dos pirralhos - Então, o que a gente é? Adivinha... - então eles se empilharam, se trombaram e se agacharam, formando uma silhueta de unicórnio no chão.

-Eu já vi um desses! Tá na ponta da língua. - Sirius dava pulinhos e batia as mãos, como se isso fosse ajudar em alguma coisa.

- Um chifre só, não é rinoceronte! – um garoto soltou a dica, aumentando a ansiedade de Sirius.

-Quero um endereço, dá pra indicar? – Tiago interveio impaciente.

Os corvinais, dessa vez, formaram a silhueta de um rapaz com as pernas absurdamente curtas e cabelos toscamente arrepiados. Repetiram a fala de Tiago com uma vozinha debochada, fazendo Sirius e Pedro caírem na gargalhada. Tiago estremeceu de raiva, virou as costas indo embora.

-Aí, olha só... – Sirius murmurou arrependido, girando nos calcanhares para alcançar Tiago - Volta aqui, o quê que é?

Tiago respirou fundo e resistiu à vontade de dar um tapa na testa de Sirius dando em sua própria testa.

-Quer saber o quê que é? Enquanto eles fazem essa baboseira, eu tô perdido na escola com um cara que não consegue nem se lembrar do próprio nome! - Tiago falou irritado.

-Poxa, que barra... – lamentou Sirius.

-É, e o meu amigo tá por aí...

-O seu amigo Feno?

-Remo - Corrigiu - Mas não importa! Porque não tem ninguém nessa escola pra me dar uma força!

- Ei, eu posso de dar uma força. – Sirius disse sorrindo como se Tiago nem tivesse acabado de recusar sua ajuda. E se voltou para o grupo do primeiro ano.

- Ei, a gente quer chegar à sala dos condenados. Vocês sabem onde fica? – Sirius perguntou, convencido de que pra ele, a resposta viria.

- Ele já parou de te incomodar, Black? – o grupo perguntou em uníssono.

- Não, ele é um cara legal, ele só perdeu o amigo dele, o Chico. – Sirius explicou.

- A sala dos condenados? Não é muito longe daqui, né? O Ted tem um primo que já foi lá, não é Ted? – todo o grupo se virou para um garoto em especial, que se distraía roendo a unha.

- É verdade. – Ted respondeu com um sotaque indisfarçável de Liverpool.

- E a sala é... naquela direção. – eles indicaram fazendo imediatamente o formato de uma seta, apontando para um corredor entre os milhares de outros corredores.

- É só seguir pelo corredor e você vai passar pela sala do Prof. Dumbledore. Gárgula grande, não tem como errar. Se você passou por lá, é porque acertou o caminho. Então você vai pegar as escadarias e ir entrar na décima quarta porta do quarto andar. É lá. – o grupo explicou se juntando para fazer o formato de uma gárgula.

- Ah, valeu, gente vocês são demais – Sirius agradeceu se afastando.

- É! Valeu – Tiago e Pedro agradeceram se retirando.

- Tudo bem, só relaxa aê, mermão – eles responderam para Tiago, tomando o formato de um polegar erguido.

E os três foram se afastando em direção ao corredor indicado.

- Ei, calma aí vocês! – o grupo disse de novo, mas só Pedro escutou.

- O que foi, gente? – ele disse se virando para os primeiranistas.

- Quando chegarem ao fim do corredor, vai ter um atalho atrás de um quadro, todo mundo conhece... não peguem o atalho! Vão pelo meio, e não pelo atalho! – eles alertaram.

- Ok, pelo meio, e não pelo atalho, eu vou lembrar disso. – e Pedro foi tentar alcançar os amigos já no meio do corredor.

Os três seguiram pelo corredor de pedras, ousando a conversar animadamente sobre assuntos banais, agora que o caminho para encontrar Remo já era conhecido e fácil. Até que chegaram ao fim do corredor indicado, que daquele ponto se alargava dando espaço a um tipo de galeria dos quadros, armários e armaduras mais sinistras que os rapazes já haviam visto na escola.

- Uau. – Tiago parou de chofre. – corredor sinistro.

- Se é... – concordaram Sirius e Pedro.

- Vem, tem um atalho por um quadro por aqui. – disse Tiago empurrando um quadro na parede e mostrando um interior azul claro e todo bonitinho. Sirius entrou bobamente.

- Alguma coisa me diz pra gente ir pelo meio, e não pelo atalho. – disse Pedro desconfiado.

- Não, vamos pelo atalho, olha só, é muito mais seguro... – insistiu Tiago segurando a porta.

- Vai...confia em mim, vamos pelo meio. – repetiu Pedro. Tiago suspirou.

- Olha! Uma luz! – ele disse apontando para o nada, dentro do atalho.

- Onde? – Pedro disse animado.

- Ah, aqui, é só seguir pelo atalho! – Tiago respondeu. Pedro entrou burramente e Tiago fechou o quadro.

- Viu? Aqui é muito melhor, é todo azul claro, não tem perigo nenhum, é só seguir em frente e sair pelo outro quaro. – Tiago disse feliz, apalpando a "parede" azul.

- Oh, olha só que coisinha fofa – disse Sirius apontando para uma fadinha azul que ninguém saberia dizer de onde saíra – Vou chamar você de fofinha.

A "fadinha azul" mordeu o dedo de Sirius, que gritou.

- Ai! Ela me mordeu... fofinha má.

Tchiff.

O pedaço da "parede" onde Tiago passara a mão se desprendeu e vários outros começaram a se desprender. Então eles notaram que não era uma parede azul, e sim uma parede de pedra coberta por Diabretes da Cordoalha, que miraram os rapazes com uma curiosidade nada inocente.

- CORRE! – gritou Tiago protegendo a cabeça e correndo para o fim da passagem, atraindo pelo menos cinqüenta Diabretes risonhas para seu encalço.

- Ei, pontas, olha só! – disse Pedro. Ele bateu uma palma alta e os diabretes se afastaram tapando os ouvidos, irritados.

- Elas não gostam de barulhos altos...- concluiu Tiago abanando algumas fadinhas azuis que tentavam agarrá-lo pelas orelhas - Vamos, quem chegar primeiro ganha! – ele disse, disparando e batendo palmas. Os outros dois imitaram rindo, e eles correram batendo palmas e afastando as diabretes até o fim da passagem. Quase no fim, os diabretes resistiram ao eco das palmas e avançaram tapando os ouvidos até o colarinho de cada um, erguendo-os no ar e rindo demoniacamente. Os rapazes socaram e chutaram o ar, até que Sirius, por um milagre, atingiu com o pé a outra porta da passagem, exibindo o pacífico corredor que haviam ignorado. Uma gárgula majestosa rosnou irritada do lado de fora, convencendo os diabretes a soltar os três garotos no corredor.

- Uh! – fez Tiago caindo no chão.

- Ah! – fez Sirius caindo em cima de Tiago.

O último urro não pode ser colocado em letras quando Pedro caiu em cima deles. Estavam de frente para a sala do Dumbledore.

**N/A: Então, crianças e crianços, o que estão achando? Espero que estejam gostando, porque é muito raro eu fazer uma fic com mais de três capítulos com dois parágrafos cada...**

**Quem se lembra do filme já deve saber o que vem agora.**

**Bjosmetwittem, gatinhos, e feliz Natal.**


	8. A Gaveta

Remo começava a se preocupar sobre o que poderia acontecer com um desordeiro de sete centímetros e meio nas mãos de Filch. Resolveu colocar toda sua confiança em seu novo cabelo de palhaço, esperando não ser reconhecido. Mas é claro que Filch reconheceria na hora o rosto o garoto que nunca resistia à tentação de entupir todos os vasos sanitários e fazer com que eles vazassem por baixo até inundar o banheiro.  
Mas veja bem, esse era Sirius, Remo se encarregava das pias.  
Fosse o que fosse, era hora de começar a planejar uma fuga pela janela, que parecia muito mais alta do que Remo se lembrava. Antes que pudesse cogitar tomar um bom impulso e pousar numa planta bem posicionada, Gil, o único grifinório condenado, apareceu ao seu lado.  
- Ta com saudade dos seus amigos, não é, Minhoca? – ele perguntou.  
- É... – Remo respondeu.  
- Você tem sorte de ter alguém lá fora procurando por você. – disse Gil.  
- Eles não vão me procurar. Eles têm medo do Filch. – o menino disse sem se alterar, ainda mirando a planta, cheio de idéias.  
- Estela, algum movimento? – Gil perguntou se virando para a garota, que espiava o corredor pela fresta da porta.  
- Tomou uns quatro cafezinhos, não deve demorar. – ela respondeu.  
- Continua de olho.  
Desistindo da idéia maluca da planta após se lembrar que haveria um grande risco dele ("que não era muito esquivo") escorregar no orvalho e despencar de uma altura avassaladoramente grande. Virou-se para Gil e não pode deixar de encarar a cicatriz grotesca em seu rosto, mas Gil se virou a ponto de perceber que Remo o observava.  
- Na minha primeira fuga, a gata ensebada pulou na minha cara. – ele explicou entendendo o que o outro estava olhando. – eu quase fui pra sala do diretor.  
- Pra sala do diretor?  
- A sala do diretor dá no outro corredor, Minhoca... – Gil explicou.  
- Nossa.  
Os dois ficaram em silêncio vendo o movimento (ou a falta de movimento) no lago.  
- Quantas vezes você tentou fugir? - Remo perguntou finamente.  
- Baah, eu perdi a conta. Acho que detenção não é lugar de aluno...faz mal pra cabeça. – ele disse olhando para Bolhas, que soltava mais bolhas de sabão com a varinha e saia estourando todas elas desesperadamente depois.  
- Ele terminou, ele terminou, temos quatro minutos e vinte segundos! – Estela disse de repente, Filch estava indo ao banheiro e era a chance deles de invadir a sua sala.  
- É a sua deixa, Minhoca! – disse Gil pegando Remo na mão e correndo até a porta.

- Você consegue, guri – encorajou Bolota.

Os ocupantes da sala se esgueiraram cautelosos para a sala do Filch, Gil levando Remo no ombro. Quatro deles entraram (bom, cinco, contando com Remo) e os outros três montaram guarda na porta, com o combinado de fazer um batuque complicado na madeira caso Filch ou algum monitor se aproximasse.

- Tem que ser depressa. Assim que você entrar, você vai até a falha e eu guio você até o fim.

- Tá bem. – concordou Remo.

- Vai lá, vai ser moleza... – Gil disse se agachando e aproximando a mão que segurava o menino até a falha da madeira. Remo pulou da mão de Gil para o puxador da gaveta, se apoiou na fresta e, com um só impulso entrou na escrivaninha.

- Muito bem! Dá pra me ouvir? – disse Gil do lado de fora.

- Dá! – respondeu Remo de dentro da gaveta.

- Aí vai uma borracha pra ajudar! – Gil disse pegando uma borracha do bolso e enfiando pela mesma fresta que Remo usou. – agora...tá vendo aí uma lista?

- Aham.

- Com cuidado, você tenta desenrolar o pergaminho sem amassar nem rasgar, ok?

Remo tentou, mas a lista era gigantesca (Filch gostava de punir qualquer um que lhe aborrecesse...), e o pergaminho acabou por se desenrolar sozinho quando o rapaz desatara o nó do barbante que o mantinha enrolado, esmagando Remo como um rolo de macarrão achatando a massa para um boneco de biscoito. Julgando pelas advertências de Gil, Remo pôde deduzir que seu corpo inteiro estalara, provavelmente emitindo o som de um ossinho de galinha se quebrando.

- Devagar, devagar! Cuidado, Minhoca! – disse Gil.

- Não vou conseguir. – disse Remo, a voz abafada por uma lista interminável de nomes.

- Gil, não é uma boa idéia. – advertiu Estela.

- Ele vai ficar bem... Minhoca, tenta outra vez!

Remo se arrastou de costas (uma coisa complicada, se você é sedentário como ele), puxando o próprio peso com o braço e agarrando a borracha com o outro até sentir que não estava mais embaixo de uma lista.

- Consegui! – ele gritou agora se esforçando para tirar o resto do corpo debaixo do pergaminho. Assim que conseguiu, se levantou e pulou em cima da lista, procurando os nomes, a borracha apoiada no ombro como uma pedra esperando para ser atirada em um pato no parque. Mas aquilo não ia ser fácil. O lado de dentro da gaveta era escuro e Remo não enxergava os nomes direito. Será que teria tempo de se acostumar com o escuro?

Os outros do lado de fora suspiraram de alívio.

- Tá legal, Guri, quando terminar, a gente vai jogar um pedaço de barbante para você. – Gil disse se munindo de um pedacinho da corda do rolo que Filch mantinha encima de sua escrivaninha.

Até parecia que ia dar certo...

- O Filch tá vindo! – exclamou Bolhas, metendo a cabeça para dentro da sala com os olhos arregalados de desespero.

Gil se apressou a enfiar o barbante pela falha, dando batidinhas na gaveta, apressando Remo a agarrar a corda. O menino subiu imediatamente no pedaço de barbante, carregando a borracha embaixo do outro braço. Gil puxou a corda com tal violência que Remo acabou batendo a cabeça no topo da gaveta e caindo no chão tonto e (veja quanta humilhação) esmagado por uma borracha escolar.

- Gil! – Estela choramingou ao ver o barbante voltando vazio para fora da escrivaninha. Gil olhou preocupado para o barbante, depois para a gaveta.

- Ai, não... - Bolota disse. O grifinório foi mais otimista e enfiou novamente o barbante na falha, e, ao sentir que Remo o agarrara, puxou devagar, rezando que desse tempo de voltar para a sala.

- Tira ele de lá! Tira ele de lá! – falou Bolhas apressado.

Gil puxou a corda e deixou Remo escalar a falha sozinho, ainda que muito lerdo.

- Não se apavora, Minhoca! Segura aí! – Gil encorajou, já esticando um dedo embaixo da falha para Remo subir.

- Aprovar, eu? – Remo disse lançando um olhar zonzo para Gil. Não subiu nem montou no dedo de Gil, Remo escorregou da falha e caiu, tendo de ser amparado por uma mão inteira.

- Olhem, galera, tem um buraco na gaveta... – ele disse rindo, antes de apagar.

Estela soltou um gemidinho preocupado e o grupo notou que Filch se aproximava. Era o fim. Seriam pegos em flagrante...

Não, é claro que não, uma narradora legal como eu não deixaria.

Antes que Filch pudesse perceber o rebuliço em sua sala, ouviu-se um grito agudo vindo do andar de cima e o som magnífico de algum objeto se quebrando em milhões de pedacinhos para Argo varrer. Era provavelmente a única chance da turma para fugir.

Se esgueiraram novamente pelo corredor e voltaram para sala.

- Gil...não faz ele voltar pra lá... – disse Estela arfando.

- Não... já era. – respondeu Gil triste.

**N/A: Olá, pessoal, tudo bem?**

**Acho que rolou um erro de formatação que me deu muita dor de cabeça para tentar corrigir, então fica espaçado assim mesmo.**

**Particularmente, eu não gosto desse capítulo, nem da cena do filme.**

**Mas quem sabe alguém gosta?**

**Tenha um bom dia.**


End file.
